How To Get A Dragon Girlfriend
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Toothless is in love with Stormfly, and he decide's its time to tell her. But everytime he tries, something goes wrong...Not ToothCup. Couples are ToothlessxStormfly and some HiccupxAstrid


**Hello! And welcome to my new FanFic! It's about Stormfly and Toothless! The reason why I decided to wrote one, was because I couldn't find a story that was all about them. I waa chocked! So this story will contain ToothlessxStormfly and also some HiccupxAstrid. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own 'How To Train Your Dragon'...Yet...**

* * *

_Hello, my name is Toothless Haddock. And this is my home, Berk. It's a nice place to live. We have fishing, hunting, Dragon races, pet Vikings and a lovely view of sunsets. The only problem are the pests. On most places they have wolves or bears. We have..._

"Hey Toothless!"

_Crushes..._

The young Night Fury looked up at the feminine voice. "He-e-y, Sto-orm-fl-y!" he stuttered. A young female Deadly Nadder approached him.

The beautiful Nadder smiled as he approached him. 'How you're doing?' she asked?

'Oh, I'm d-doing g-great' stammered Toothless.

Stormfly looked at him oddly, before laughing. 'You always stutter! It's so cute!'

A bright blush appeared on Toothless' cheeks. He was glad that she couldn't see it, because of his black scales.

'Uhm, Stormfly?' he asked, praying she was gonna say 'Yes' to his question.

'Yes' replied the Nadder cheerfully.

'Would you like to-' Toothless was cut off by another voice.

_**'Stormfly! Come here, girl!'**_

Toothless looked behind him and saw Stormfly's Viking, a blonde-haired female, who was also his Viking's mate, calling her.

'Sorry, Toothless. But I need to go. Bye' added Stormfly, cheerfully as ever, before running at her human. Toothless' ears dropped as he saw her go.

'Damnit, so close!' he cursed under his breath. He wanted to ask her for a walk at The Wild Dragon Cliffs.

_**'Toothless! Its dinner time, bud!'**_yelled his Viking, a skinny red-haired fishbone with a metal leg. Toothless sighed as his Viking climbed on his back and they flew away to his human's den.

* * *

**That Night, Haddock House**

'Seriously, guys. What do I have to do?!' Toothless asked his friends desperately. They were sitting outside of the Haddock house. His friends, a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch and a Thunder Drum named Thornado, were sitting next to him. They hang out with each other every night, when they're Vikings were asleep, to talk to each other and eat fish. Toothless decided to ask his friends how to confess to Stormfly.

'Who are you talking about?' asked Belch. Belch was the dumbest of the two heads. He revived a smack from his 'brother', Barf.

'About Stormfly of course, you idiot!' he scolded his brother.

'Yeah, but he only said 'she'. He could have mean Meatlug as well!' Belch pointed with his tail to the Hofferson House, were Stormfly and a Gronckle named Meatlug, were chatting with each other.

'Guys, seriously. I need help!' said Toothless, fearing that Barf and Belch would drain attention to them.

Thornado, who seemed to be bored by the whole situation, asked 'Why don't you just go looking for someone who you knowlikes you back? You have lots of fans.'

Thornado was right. Ever since Toothless and Hiccup killed the Red Death and ended the Viking-Dragon War, the Riders of Berk and they're Dragons gained a lot of fans. But Toothless immediately shook his head.

'Those fangirls want my fame. They only want to befriend, or date, me because of what I did. I want someone who wants me for who I am. And Stormfly was my friend before the Red Death.' he explained to his fellow-Dragons. Although he knew they probably wouldn't understand him. Hookfang was just like his Viking: a huge flirt. Although he never dated or used his fans, he did flirt a lot with them. Too bad most fans were only interested in Toothless. Barf and Belch were to dumb and dense to start to a relationship and Thornado was too old. Just like Stoick never understood Hiccup, Thornado never understood Toothless. Scratch that, he didn't understood any teenager. And Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch were definitely considered as teenagers.

'Well, maybe you should make her jealous?' offered Hookfang. But, again, Toothless immediately shook his head.

'No...Just...no' said Toothless. Even though Hookfang was smarter than his Viking and the Zippleback, he was still relatively stupid. So far, every plan that Hookfang came up with ended in disaster. Like that time they almost set the Great Hall on fire or almost killed a bunch of innocent Viking cubs. After that, Hookfangs' plans were pretty much always rejected by the other Dragons.

'Maybe you can give her fish?' said Belch. Giving food and pretty things were not unusual with Dragons. But it was kinda old-fashioned. Every Dragon, even older one's like Thornado, agreed on that.

Before Toothless could say no, Barf smacked Belch's head. 'You idiot, that's so old!' he turned to Toothless. 'Don't give her a fish! Give her two!' he said, thinking he was smart. Toothless had to restrain to face-palm himself.

_'WHY are all my friends idiots?!' _he thought to himself.

'Look, I need just need good advice. Something that is _**Not **_perverted and it has to be romantic!' he said, glaring at the Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback.

'Chill, dude! We come up with something, just wait!' said Hookfang. unfortunately, they were interrupted, _AGAIN_, by their Vikings.

_**'Hookfang! Where are you? Hooky? Fangster!'**_

_**'Barf?!**_

_**'Belch?!**_

The Zippleback and Nightmare turned their head to the Village Squire, were their Vikings were looking for them. Hookfang sighed 'I think we gotta go. See ya!' and with those words, the Nightmare flew away to the Jorgenson House.

'Good luck!' added the Zippleback at the same time, before taking off to the Thurston House, leaving Toothless and Thornado alone.

'So I guess it's just you and me, heh?' he said, only to find out that Thornado was already fast asleep. Toothless looked annoyed at the Thunder Drum. 'Wow, you guys were a huge help. Thank you!' he said sarcastically. He then took off and went into the Haddock House, knowing Hiccup could wake up any moment.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! In the next chapter! Toothless is going to try and confess to Stormfly!...Keyword being 'Try'. Something is bound to go wrong...If you have ideas, I would love to hear them!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
